NUESTRO PRIMER SAN VALENTÍN
by fan hinata
Summary: Concurso One-shot SasuHina San Valentín


_**NUESTRO PRIMER SAN VALENTÍN~~~SASUHINA~~~RW**_

Historia basada en hechos reales n.n…muy tiernos a decir verdad…

PAREJA: SASUHINA

***Pov Hinata***

Acababa de despertar, los nervios me inundaban, era un día especial: Día de San Valentín, 14 de Febrero y por primera vez en toda mi vida ¡Tenía alguien con quien pasar este día! (sin contar a mi oso de peluche, claro), escuche a lo lejos hablar a mi hermana, Hanabi, al parecer no era tan temprano como esperaba, como un rayo me pare y corrí al baño para alistarme.

-¡Hanabi-onee chan! ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 10.00am onee-san –

¿Las 10.00am? ¡Tenía apenas 30 minutos para bajar o él se iría!

Como pude me cambie, por suerte ya tenía mi ropa lista desde hace una larga semana en la que esperé este día, me aliste y bajé aún con el cabello húmedo; apenas llegue a la puerta vi unas extrañas cartulinas celestes en el piso, eran en forma de corazón y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo al imaginar que eran para mí, aunque fuese imposible ¿verdad?; a pesar de tener dudas seguí las huellas, las cuales eran como 30 y me llevaron a una hermosa laguna, tenía hermosos recuerdos de ese lugar.

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

-¿Qué hacemos aquí a estas horas? Deberíamos estar en el colegio ¡nos castigaran!-

-calma Hina, pedí permiso para venir aquí contigo por este día-

-¿lograste hacer eso, mi Romeo?-

-claro, mi bella Ju…Julieta-

Apenas oí el apodo que me puso el primer día que empezamos como novios, el cual solo había usado dos veces incluyendo esta, reí a carcajadas pue sus mejilla eran tan rojas como los tomates.

-no te rías de mí –

-e-es que te ves tan jaja tan…tan… ¡tierno! Es la primera vez que te veo así, con la guardia baja-

-bueno…sigamos con lo que vinimos a hacer Hinata-

-claro, amor-

-bueno…cierra los ojos-

Obedecí y sentí como ponía sus manos en mis hombros, al parecer estaba atrás mío, eso me podía nerviosa haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran cas de inmediato, aunque era típico cuando se trataba de mi novio; sentí algo frio en mi pecho ¿Qué era eso?

-puedes abrir los ojos-

Apenas oí la indicación mis ojos estaban revisando lo que causo ese frio inesperado, un collar, eso era lo que era, un collar con medio corazón, era imantado al parecer, y la pregunta de oro:

-¿Dónde estaba la otra mitad?-

-¿Quieres ponerme el collar?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

Mi alegría era tanta al pasar mis manos por su cuello y lograr poner el hermoso collar, al fin éramos oficialmente una pareja, ya no sería un secreto, todos sabían que él era mío, y yo era suya.

~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~

Al terminar de recordar sonó una música muy conocida, la canción más bellas que existía, nuestra canción estaba sonando pero no sabía de donde venía ese sonido, me pase unos minutos buscándolo hasta encontrarlo en un globo ¿el celular estaba dentro del globo? Aún más importante ¡¿Qué hacia el celular de mi novio y sus audífonos dentro de un globo?! Aquel curioso objeto tenía una nota dentro de una carta con el símbolo de infinito "reviéntame", tímidamente lo exploté dando un brinquito en mi lugar al escuchar la explosión, al ver el celular noté otra nota "ponme play ", me puse los audífonos y escuche su voz.

-Hola amor, ¿llegaste ya? Qué bueno, temía que nunca llegaras y te perdieras en el camino, pequeña despistada, bueno el punto es este, escucha atentamente la canción-

Apenas dijo eso se produjo un silencio y pude oír un cover de él de mi canción favorita, aparte de la nuestra claro, era una dulce pero grave voz, no sabía cómo describir mis sentimientos, quería abrazarlo inmediatamente pero no sabía dónde estaba.

Al terminar la canción se hizo un silencio algo largo para mi gusto, pero finalmente se rompió con su voz.

-ahora princesa, voltea-

Y ahí estaba él, ahí estaba mi amado novio con una docena de rosas blancas, como mis ojos, y una gran caja de chocolates blancos, mis favoritos.

-amor….-

Me quede unos segundos estática antes de lanzarme, literalmente, a sus brazos, provocando que caigamos de inmediato ambos al suave pasto, sin embargo algo se sintió diferente ¿era un bulto lo que sentía tras su espalda? Giré un poco la mirada y tras él estaba un enorme peluche de corazón con la frase "te amo", no sé cómo no lo vi pero ahora que lo había notado abrace aquel peluche como si mi vida dependiera de aquello.

-yo hice todo esto, no él-

Noté un leve puchero, inflo sus mejillas y tenía un sonrojo tierno en las mejillas, parecía un niño pequeño, solté el peluche para volver a abrazar a mi dulce chico mientras de mi cartera sacaba una tarjeta, estaba apenada pues no era un evento hermoso como el que él hizo, solo era una tarjeta

-no es tan hermoso como lo tuyo…-

-es lo más hermoso que me han dado en la vida, gracias Hinata-

Y unimos nuestros labios en un tierno beso, un beso que nadie más que nosotros presenciaron, el primer beso tanto de Sasuke como mío, así es, él es mi cursi y romántico novio, aunque sé que nadie me creería todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no importa, ambos sabemos lo que pasamos.

-Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha-

-Te amo, Hinata Hyuga, Feliz San Valentín MI Julieta-

¡Al fin lo dijo! Sin ningún incentivo o por compromiso, él me dijo así por puro corazón ¿acaso no es el novio más dulce del mundo? Bueno ahora disfrutaremos el día, queda mucho por disfrutar, Juntos.


End file.
